13th Hour: OC CONTEST
by talking to myself that's chaos
Summary: Full Summary Inside. MALE & FEMALE OCs NEEDED. Ends 9-30-11.
1. Application & Info

_Welcome to Franklin, NC, a place where it rains all day, every day. The only high school in Franklin, Brook Point, is home to the Wildcats, and many dark secrets, such as teacher/student relationships, drug abuse, pregnancies, and worst of all, the biggest murder plot in the history of Franklin. But there's a group of 13 students, from completely different cliques and different lifestyles, who've bonded together to stop the murder of one of their own on prom night. It's only the beginning of the year, and six are dead. _

_Now the only question on everyone's mind is…_

_Who's next?_

* * *

><p><strong>So I need a few OCs, male and female. And some OCs will date other OCs. <strong>

**Here's the rules:**

**1-** Please review and PM me with your audition. Just in case I don't see it.

**2- **Be original. No "Bella" or "Mary Sue" please. The theme of the story is Horror/Angst, It takes place in the mid-south. So look up "Southern baby names" on Google, and you can use a lot of them.

**3-** This is a main rule for audition, write your audition as if you ARE your character. See my audition after the application, for the example.

**4-** If you think I'm not writing your character well, or you have suggestions, PM me.

**5-** This story will be moved to 'M' after chapter 3, due to gore and mild sexual content. _(Guess which guy is that. -.-)_

**6- **If you want a specific outfit for your character send it to me! I need all the fashion help I can get! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the application!<strong>

**Name: (Full)**

**Age: (14-17)**

**School Grade: (9-12)**

**Celebrity Doppelganger:**

**Personality: (3-5 traits and a small description of each.)**

**Likes: (More than 6)**

**Dislikes: (More than 6)**

**Style:**

**A Typical Outfit:**

**Social Clique:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Family:**

**Home Address:**

**Pets:**

**Job(s):**

**Coke or Pepsi:**

**Apples or Oranges:**

**Soda or Water:**

**Favorite Band/Artist:**

**Favorite Hobby(ies):**

**Favorite Season:**

**Favorite Holiday:**

* * *

><p><strong>My Form.<strong>

**Name: (Full) **My name is Emmalinn Mare Diamond. Y'know? Shane & James's Irish triplet? I was born a day after them, but we were apart of the same carriage.

**Age: (14-17) **17 though I don't look it.

**School Grade: (9-12) **12.

**Celebrity Doppelganger: **Madeline Carroll looks a heck of a lot like me.

**Personality: (3-5 traits and a small description of each.) **Shy, I don't like to talk much. Depressing, I'm very loner-ish and I talk about sad things a lot. Artistic, I love to paint and draw, and sometimes I show Shane, but he doesn't really know what to think of it. Loving, I love animals so much that one time when I was driving home from school there was these two dogs and one had been run over but was still alive, so I took both of them to the vet and adopted them later. Creative, I love to create things a lot. Lonely, because my family leaves me alone a lot.

**Likes: (More than 6) **I love Art, Music, Animals, Dancing, Writing, Literature, and Harry Potter.

**Dislikes: (More than 6) **I hate people who are ignorant, I hate summertime, I hate pink, I hate noodles, I hate chick flicks and I hate bananas.

**Style: **I guess my style is mixed, 'cause I wear a lot of different varieties… I love converse sneakers, skinny jeans, combat boots, ripped tees, and band tees.

**A Typical Outfit: **I normally wear skinny jeans, combat boots and black ripped tees.

**Social Clique: **Loners… I don't have a lot of friends… Except for the people in 13.

**Relationship Status: **Taken… By.. Uhm… Mr. Knight. (He's my math teacher… Don't call me a whore! I am nothing like my brother!)

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight.

**Family: **Mom: Brooke Diamond. Dad: Jack Diamond. Brothers: Shane & James (triplet brothers.)

**Home Address: **1003 Maple Drive. (It's a cabin… I live with Mr. Knight, uhm Kendall.)

**Pets: **2 adult dogs, 1 puppy, a kitten, 2 cats, some fish, and a Sugar Bear.

**Job(s): **I don't work… I sell my art.

**Coke or Pepsi: **Pepsi. I'm addicted.

**Apples or Oranges: **Oranges. I love orange juice.

**Soda or Water: **Soda. Hate water.

**Favorite Band/Artist: **I love Paramore, Evanescence, Demi Lovato and P!nk.

**Favorite Hobby(ies): **Art, Painting, Writing.. The basic artistic/creative stuff.

**Favorite Season: **Winter. Because of the snow.

**Favorite Holiday: **Christmas. It's a happy moment for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you understand how I want you to audition? Kay..<strong>

**So deadline is Friday (September 30.) I'll have it out on Saturday or Sunday. (9/31/11-10/1/11)**

**YAY Bye.**


	2. Update & I need one more thing

**CONTEST END DATE HAS BEEN CHANGED.**

**NEW END DATE: 9/28/11 at 9 p.m. (Eastern) 8 p.m. (Standard) 7 p.m. (Mountain) 6 p.m. (Pacific)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So here's the OCs that are still in. (If we don't get anymore applications, I'll PM some of you to see if you can make another.)<strong>

Hello, everyone! I'm Emmalinn, Jillian handed this over to me for a moment to tell you all about what she needs EVERYONE (even the disqualified) to do. (If your disqualified, you can make a new O C and do this!)

So, Jillian needs you all to write a small paragraph of your character's basic day. It doesn't have to be at BPHS (Brook Point) **{The High School in the Story}. **It can be anywhere that you want. She just needs to see more of your character's personality so she can write them better! ('Cause honestly, she has no clue what she's doing) Anyways, please review it, in 5-10 sentences… Blah, blah, blah, I'm leaving. Here's Jillian.

**Alright, thanks Emmalinn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the OCs that are still standing.<strong>

**- Cheyenne Leanne Smith - **I enjoyed your character so much, and you figured out which boy was the whore! XD

**- Jocelyn Grace Jones - **Iloved the bunny named Momo, and we needed some smart girls! (:

**- Sophia-Loren Cassidy Harris - **The name's confusing, but the app was lovely. Could you change the name a little, Like just Sophia/e Cassidy, or Sophia/e Loren?

**- Dean Connor Trammer - **Thanks for being a boy! (:

**- Jeralyn Anne Grey - **Thanks so much for being open to anything, and I will PM you if I need to! (:

**- Riley Jean Henderson - **Incredibly lovely.

**- Mason Antonio Hernandez - **Thanks for being a boy too! (:

**- Addison Elizabeth Crawford -**

**- Sarah Cecile Morrow -**

**- Kaitlyn Ariana Marsden** -

* * *

><p><span>The Apps that had MINOR problems.<span>

**- Leanna Bethany Dorset -** We have a Leanne, which is similar, could your OC be a Lea? Or an Anna? :3

**- May Carlie Martinez-Adams -** I didn't have a problem, just a question. Would you be willing to have your character play Emmalinn's closest friend?

**- Ariel Scarlet Heart -** I PM-ed you this, but I need you to fill out the character app as if you were your character… If you don't understand, see Emmalinn's app.

**- Savannah Rae Emmerson -** Love the name, and just in case, who would be your second face/look choice?

* * *

><p><strong>I will do my character's basic day in the next chapter… And whoever's already reviewed, will be judged, but you still have time. (Until tonight at 9 p.m. eastern time.)<strong>

**Okay thank you so much!**


	3. Winners!

**Alright, hey! Contest over! **

**Winners:**

Addison Elizabeth Crawford

Jeralyn Anne Gray

Dean Connor Trammer

Sophie Cassidy Harris

Leanna Bethany Dorset

Riley Jean Henderson

May Carlie Martinez-Addams

Savannah Rae Emmerson

**If you didn't win, there's a chance I'll use you in a later chapter…**

**So, I'll start writing tonight, and have it up either tomorrow or tonight.**

**Kbai.**

**xox~ xbrickbybrick **


End file.
